steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This article will provide answers to some frequently asked questions. So, what's a stein? A beer stein is a kind of mug for beer. See the Wikipedia article. How do I pick up my clothes at the start of the game? The easy answer is, you stand in front or on top of the piece of clothing, facing it, and press E. If that does not work, there are a few things that you can try: *Make sure that you have accepted the quest that is necessary to pick up the clothes. You can access your quest log with the L key. If you did not accept the quest, talk to the cleaning lady again. *Check your inventory to see if you already picked them up. If you have, turn the quest in with the cleaning lady. My screen is all black, what do I do? * If you are playing the steam version, try switching to the browser. * If you already are playing in the browser, try reloading the page. * Should that not work, the problem may be a bad internet connection. * Should your internet connection be fine but you still have a blackscreen, try switching to another browser. The only officially supported browsers are Chrome and Firefox. How do professions work? *First, decide on what profession(s) you want to train. *Now check the Professions page to see what kinds of gathering materials you need for your desired crafting profession(s). Be aware that for the Leatherworking profession, you will additionally need the Lumbering profession. *Once you know what gathering profession(s) you need, open the map with the M key and search for your profession vendors in Farshore. The vendors are marked with red squares on the map. If you can't find them, try scrolling in or out of the map. *When you have found the vendor(s) for your gathering profession, buy the necessary tool(s) and books from them. *Now open your Profession menu with the K key and click on one of the empty slots in the top right corner. Now choose the level 1 gathering book that you bought from the vendor to start learning it. *Now start looking around for resource nodes for your profession(s) in caves, forests, etc. and start harvesting them with your tools. By doing that, you gain XP. *As your level increases, learn more books, start refining resources and gain more XP until all of your required gathering professions are at level 10. *Now that you have all the necessary resources, you can start leveling your desired crafting profession. The process is much the same as with the gathering professions. *Just remember to always raise your gathering profession level first until the profession vendor in your city does not have any more books for you, then start with the crafting profession(s) again. For further information, check out the Professions and Crafting materials pages on the wiki! Why can't I use this sketchy weapon with the colored square(s) on it? See here. Where do I get resource X? See here. Where do I find NPC X? See here. Is this like Stardew Valley? No, no it is not. Because of the similar visual styles of the two games, it is easy to make that assumption, but the genre and game mechanics of both games are in fact quite different. Stardew Valley is a single player farming simulation game with occasional RPG elements sprinkled in, while Stein.world is a Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG). A similar comparison would be Harvest Moon and World of Warcraft. Category:FAQ Category:Browse